Malfoy's Secret Valentine
by theSilence
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret crush and recruits Harry Potter for some assistance. But how does Harry take all this? And how will these two supposed enemies get along? Eventual SLASH. Chapter 5: In which Harry receives a helping hand.
1. The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and other related materials belong to the great and wonderful J. K. Rowling. And not me.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Warnings:** This will eventually contain SLASH, otherwise known as boy/boy relationships. This is your only warning. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that.

* * *

**Malfoy's Secret Valentine**

**Chapter One** – The Room of Requirement

Harry Potter was quite simply and unequivocally annoyed. All the seventeen-year-old wanted was some peace and quiet. He couldn't find that in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was too noisy in there. Even the library housed some rather bothersome students making it quite impossible for the golden boy to study for his upcoming Herbology test. He knew why everyone was such abuzz. In fact, if he shared their spirits, he too would be one of those annoying people. However, Harry was all too aware of what was lacking that forced his outsider disposition.

Everyone was excited about Valentine's Day, everyone except Harry, who was unfortunately and quite obviously all alone.

'In six days from now, everyone will be sharing presents and exchanging cards, hugging, kissing, and God knows what else…' Harry frowned. 'No… there's got to be _someone_ else without someone to share the day with. Surely Neville…'

Harry paused in seeing the boy in question walk by holding hands with none other than Ginny Weasley. The brunette frowned. 'Okay… well Lavender just broke up with her latest boy toy. She _has_ to be…'

The Gryffindor girl walked past her peer, clutching the arm of a Ravenclaw Harry hadn't met before. His shoulders slumped in defeat. 'Geez…'

Harry shook his head and carried on. 'It seems that everyone is paired off in time for Valentine's Day. And considering that it lands on a Saturday Hogsmeade trip, everyone's so excited to plan romantic dates with each other.' He thought back to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 'They invited me to go with them, but how awkward would that be? Ugh… I don't need their pity.' He politely declined their offer, and though they looked a bit worried about their friend, they did look happier in knowing they would have the night to themselves.

Harry had found his way to the seventh floor corridor to where the Room of Requirement was located. 'I need a quiet place to study.' He thought this as he walked past the barren wall three times before the door to the room appeared. Grateful, Harry made his way into the room.

"I don't know how to tell you this… but… I'll just say it… I love you."

Harry froze. Clearly, there was someone already using the room. He ducked behind one of the columns, not wanting to disturb the current occupant.

"That's stupid…I love you. I know I've been downright terrible to you, but… I love you. I can't explain why, but all I know is that I love you and that I've loved you for a long time now. I love-oh bullocks. That's no good either…"

Curious, Harry peeked around his hiding place to catch a glimpse of who was using the room. 'I know that voice…' He peered at the source of the voice, only to see that his view was blocked by what looked to be a mirror.

"Hey you! Yeah you! I love you! What do you think about that? …Ugh. That's abhorrent. I sound like a bloody trucker…"

Harry leant out further to try to see the person. From around the mirror his eye caught sight of a head of blonde locks. Unfortunately, Harry's feet decided that it would be a great time to loose its balance, forcing the boy to crash unceremoniously into a heap on the floor.

"Potter?"

Harry looked up. "Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy's face instantly went from surprise, to panic, to anger. Without warning, he shoved the mirror away, causing it to fall and shatter on the ground. Then, before Harry could blink, the Slytherin reached into his robes and whipped out his wand. "_Stupefy!_"

And just like that, Harry's vision blurred and then faded to black

---

"Hey. _Hey_."

Harry felt someone shaking him out of his daze.

"Potter, wake up already!"

The Gryffindor's eyes shot open and focused on his surroundings. He was still in the Room of Requirement, but this time, the middle of the room was home to a couch and a lounge chair. The mirror was gone and its pieces seemed to have disappeared too. He was lying down on the couch and Malfoy sat back in the lounge chair across from him, looking very annoyed. He placed his elbows on the armrests and folded his hands in front of his lips. He looked rather menacing.

"Malfoy, what are you-"

"How much did you hear?" The Slytherin demanded.

"What?"

"Don't be daft, Potter. How much did you hear?"

"Nothing. Not… much. Just you saying that you love someone."

Malfoy instantly tensed. "Did you hear who?"

"No."

"Potter," he growled.

"No! I swear it. I didn't hear much of anything. I just walked in and heard you saying… what you said, but I didn't hear to whom."

"Did you see?"

"What?"

Malfoy exhaled in exasperation, dropping his hands to his sides. "For Christ's sake, Potter. Did you _see_?"

"What? You mean in the mirror?"

"_Yes_." He was clearly losing his patience.

"No. I didn't see anything in the mirror. You smashed it before I could. Was that the Mirror of Erised?"

The blonde shook his head. "It's similar, but not the same thing. And if you're lying to me, I swear, I'll-"

"I didn't _see_ anything, Malfoy. I'm telling you the truth."

This seemed to satisfy the other boy as his furrowed brows relaxed. He let out the breath that he had been holding in. "Good."

Harry swung his legs over the edge of the couch. He briefly wondered if it had been Malfoy who placed him on the piece of furniture, but shook the thought out of his head thinking it to be very improbable. "I'll just go then…"

"Wait, Potter, you can't."

"What? Why not?"

"You know my secret."

"What secret? That you're in love with someone?"

"Yes."

"But it's not like I even know who it is."

"Still. You know too much."

Harry took a step back and felt for his wand.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Relax, Potter. I'm not going to kill you or anything. If I wanted to do that, it would've already been done."

'He has a point…' the brunette thought to himself. "So what do you want, then?"

"You're going to help me."

"What? Why would I help _you_?"

"You interrupted and intruded upon my privacy. I think helping me is the very _least_ you could do."

"No way. I came here looking for a place to study. I didn't mean to barge in on you. It was an accident. If you wanted privacy, you should have thought of it when you asked for this room."

"Well excuse me if I didn't think someone would come crashing in. If you're not going to do it for your intrusion, then do it to pay for the mirror."

"The mirror that _you_ broke?"

"I only broke it because _you_ startled me."

Harry opened his mouth to counter, but he couldn't think of anything. It was true. He _did _intrude upon the Slytherin's privacy even after he knew someone was already in the room. Harry folded his arms over his chest, mulling things over. He sighed. "Not that I'm agreeing to anything, but what is it that I'd have to do?"

Malfoy waved his hand. "Nothing much. Clearly you know that I've got my eye set on somebody and you're going to help me win this person over."

"Malfoy, I wouldn't even know where to begin with something like that."

"Trust me. With your help, I'm sure I can do it."

"Okay… so what would I be doing?"

"I just need your opinion here and there."

"Like for what?"

"For things that'll make a great Valentine's Day dinner."

"That's ridiculous. Don't you have anyone else to go to for this kind of help?"

"Unfortunately, no. This person has… unique tastes and no one of my consort would even begin to understand what it would take."

"And you think I would?"

"…Yes. Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to throw together a surprise for this person."

Harry rolled his eyes at the name of the day he was beginning to loathe. "Then you've definitely got the wrong person. I am currently anti-Valentine's _anything_ right now."

A frown formed on Malfoy's lips. "Then it's good that I'm not trying to win _you_ over, isn't it?" With the look of disdain he was receiving from the Gryffindor, Malfoy let out another sigh. "Look. If your Gryffindor sense of duty fails to activate when it points in _my_ direction, then fine, you can go. I'll think of something else."

Again, Harry sighed and dropped his arms. All he wanted was a room to study in. Instead, he found Draco Malfoy; one that hadn't insulted him yet and seemed to actually be sincere in needing the Gryffindor's help. "All right, Malfoy. I don't know how exactly I'll be of any use to you, but yes, I'll help you."

"Good," Malfoy smiled in triumph. "I'll meet you here tomorrow after classes." The Slytherin stood and headed towards the exit. "She's all yours." And with that, Draco Malfoy left the room.

Harry collapsed back onto the couch.

'What did I just get myself into?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hello and welcome and thank you for reading! This is a story I thought of, not during Valentine's Day, but on a regular old Monday. Valentine's Day just gives it a nice (or bad!) place to conclude. Haha. This will definitely be shorter than my other Harry Potter stories and I'm probably a third of the way done anyway. So I hope you enjoyed it and will stick around for more! Oh! And please review! Thanks!


	2. The Field of Flowers

**Chapter Two** – The Field of Flowers

Harry didn't know why, but he was feeling a little nervous. He wasn't exactly sure what Malfoy needed of him and that unsettled him quite a bit. He didn't think it was necessary to tell his friends what had happened. The whole thing seemed like it was a private matter and he didn't want to give Malfoy any more reason to despise him. And Malfoy himself acted like nothing had happened.

In classes, he still either mocked the boy or completely ignored him. In fact, just earlier in Charms, Malfoy had jinxed Harry's seat to collapse every time he tried to sit down. He heard a good deal of sniggering from where the Slytherin seventh-years were seated, especially from one blonde.

It was all very confusing. And yet, when classes were through for the day, Harry found himself waiting for the Slytherin outside the Room of Requirement.

"Ah. Good. You're already here."

Harry turned in hearing Malfoy's voice. "All right, Malfoy. Let's get this over with."

"Fine. Move back." The blonde stared at the blank wall for a moment, deep in concentration. Then, he walked past it.

'What is he thinking…?' Harry wondered. He was somewhat cautious of what he was getting himself into, but he was also somewhat excited too. 'When it comes to Malfoy, you never know what you get.'

After the Slytherin had walked past a third time, the door finally appeared. He turned to the other boy. "Okay. Let's go."

Harry was very surprised by what he walked into. It was probably one of the things he least expected to see when entering the magical room.

"All right," Malfoy smiled, satisfied with the room. He placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "Brilliant..." He pulled off his school robe and hung it by the door. "Well?" He looked to Harry. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah…" Harry managed to utter once he shook out of his stupor. He, too, slipped out of his robe and hung it next to Malfoy's. After that, Harry followed the other boy into a massive field of flowers.

Harry was in awe of the magical capabilities of this room. He knew that they were inside the castle during the winter season, and yet he was stepping outside as if it were already late spring when all the flowers of the world were in bloom. The sky was a clear blue and sun was warm against his cheek and in front of him were rows and rows of varying flowers.

Though this was all very stunning, what surprised him the most was that it was Malfoy who had thought of it. The very same Malfoy who had made fun of his scar for the umpteenth time today since they first met in Madame Malkin's shop.

"Come on, then!"

Again, Harry shook his head of his thoughts and jogged out into the field to where Malfoy was waiting.

"What are we doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Isn't it obvious, Potter?" he drawled. "I need flowers for Valentine's Day. You're going to help me choose which ones."

Harry mentally shuddered at the mention of the love-filled day. But things made sense. He was surrounded by a multitude of flowers because Malfoy needed to choose from a multitude of flowers.

"Go look around," the blonde said. "If you find anything you like, just pick them."

"Malfoy, maybe you should tell me who this mystery person is. I think I'd have an easier time choosing if I know who it is."

"You don't _need_ to know who it is," he replied, flatly. "Besides, I didn't ask for you to pick what you think my _crush_ likes. I want you to pick what _you _like."

"But why do you want to know what I-"

"Dammit, Potter, just do it. It's not surgery. Just pick some damn flowers."

"Fine," Harry growled.

'I don't see the point though,' Harry thought as he walked away from the other boy. 'Maybe his crush likes completely different flowers. But… he _did_ say that we would have similar tastes… whatever. I'll just do it, get it over with, so I can leave.'

Harry walked past an array of chrysanthemums, daisies, bluebells, and hydrangeas. They were all visually stunning with their various shapes and colors, but they weren't anything Harry would choose for himself. None of them struck a chord with him. Continuing on, he walked past some tulips and irises, carnations and sunflowers, even some orchids and roses. He found all of them gorgeous, but not something he was personally and particularly fond of.

He looked over to where Malfoy was. The boy in question was currently crouching down by the daffodils, a small smile playing on his lips. He cupped one of the blooms in his hands and gently brought it to his nose to smell its fragrance. He released it, still smiling, before standing and strolling over to the next patch of flowers.

Harry had never seen the other boy look so content and genuinely happy. He had been faced with a malicious and mischievous Malfoy, he'd even seen a terrified and rather pathetic Malfoy as well, but never had Harry seen Malfoy look so peaceful.

'So this is Malfoy in love…' Harry chuckled to himself. He tore his eyes away from the serene image and continued his search. That's when his gaze caught sight of a flower that made him feel a little breathless. Just looking at it brought a smile to his face. Walking past the other blooms, Harry stopped and stared at the flowers that took his breath away.

They were simple. White petals, yellow towards the center, with long green stems and leaves. They were oddly shaped, like trumpets, but their curiosity only added to their appeal in Harry's mind.

"They're called _Lilium formosanum_, the Formosa Lily."

"Oh!" Harry jumped at the voice. He spun around to see Malfoy standing right behind him. He instantly took a step back from the other boy's close proximity. Unfortunately, he couldn't find his footing on this uneven patch of land and found himself falling backside first into the flowers. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for his rear to meet the ground, but it never did. Instead, he felt two firm arms wrap around him as his own arms flailed and latched onto its nearest support. He opened his eyes to realize that that support was none other than Malfoy's neck.

So there they stood, Draco Malfoy holding Harry Potter.

"Err…" Harry stammered. He quickly readjusted himself so that he was standing on his own two legs again before taking another rather large step away from the other boy. "Thanks… yeah."

Malfoy looked unfazed by all that had happened and turned to look back at the lilies.

As the other boy studied the flowers, Harry spun around and tried to regain control of himself. His heart was pounding and he couldn't stop the heat radiating from his cheeks. 'What was that? Why am I all flustered? It can't be because Malfoy caught me, could it?' Harry shook the thought out of his head. 'No, no. I'm just embarrassed. Yeah. That was an embarrassing situation. That's why. Why would I even _think_ it could have been because of Malfoy? That's ridiculous.' It was then that he realized that Malfoy was talking to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you liked these ones?"

Harry looked back at the lilies and felt his heart warm all over again. "Yeah… they're gorgeous. What're they called?"

"Formosa Lilies. They originated from Taiwan."

The Gryffindor had to chuckle to himself. He liked a flower that bore the same name as his mother. 'Of course... Now if only there were a tree called James…'

"Hmmm… I'm not too sure about a white flower though," Malfoy thought aloud. "Romance is usually affiliated with reds and pinks."

"That's not true," Harry frowned. He crouched down next to Malfoy and smelled the flower. He smiled. "I think," he continued, "that the white reflects a sort of purity, you know? Like… a pure sort of love." He looked from the flower to the other boy who was watching him curiously. Harry chuckled awkwardly. "Then again, what do I know?"

"No… that makes sense…" Malfoy bunched the lilies together as a makeshift bouquet. He held it against his chest and smiled. "What do you think? Irresistible?" He raised one eyebrow and added a cocky sort of smirk, making Harry laugh.

"Try incorrigible," Harry smiled.

Malfoy blew a raspberry before releasing the flowers from his hold. He stood and stretched. "Well, I think we're just about done in here."

"Yeah? Oh," Harry said, following suit.

"What? You sound disappointed, Potter. Want to stay here with me, do you?" He mocked.

"No! Of course not," Harry frowned.

"Well, you know the way out," Malfoy said as he bent down to smell the daisies.

For a moment, Harry couldn't move. Some part of him didn't really want to leave the field of flowers to go back to a cold and bitter castle. Plus, if Malfoy wasn't acting like a complete prat, he could tolerate staying in the room with him. But this was technically Malfoy's room and he no longer needed to be there. So Harry gave in and headed towards the exit.

"By the way," Malfoy called.

Harry, slipping back into his school robe, looked to the boy who had gone back to studying the lilies.

"Thanks."

This surprised him almost as much as walking into the room did. "I, umm… You're welcome." However, Harry wasn't sure if he had heard it, for he didn't make any move to signal he did. Harry sighed and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just so you know, while writing this, I had no idea what flower Harry should like. Personally, I love roses and I was just going to use that in here, but I'd done that before. And then as I was going over a list of flowers for Harry to walk by, I came upon the lily and I thought, DUH! Come on, now. It's an obvious choice once one really thinks about it, but I hadn't and I figured why not. And that's why Harry chose the lily amongst the thorns (movie reference!). Plus, once I looked into the different types of lilies and I saw the Formosa lily, I really liked it. I like white flowers for the very reason Harry states. Et voila!

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please review! I don't know how often I'll update, but I wouldn't fret too much over it. This story is progressing pretty quickly and so shall the updates. Yes.


	3. The Table for Two

**Chapter Three** – The Table for Two

"So what should we do after we eat? Did you want to take a stroll out by the Shrieking Shack?"

"That sounds wonderful. Oh, but it'll be so cold."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll keep you warm."

Harry almost gagged at the exchange. He was currently walking behind his two best friends towards the Great Hall for lunch. Listening to them plan their romantic evening together wasn't very high on his to do list. Suddenly, he didn't feel very hungry anymore. Harry slowed his pace as the other two, trapped in their own little world, walked on. When it was clear, he turned back around and headed out into the courtyard.

The icy winds of winter pecked at his cheeks as he walked out onto the snow-covered grounds. He looked out to the lake and sighed.

'I hate being alone on Valentine's Day. Everyone's so caught up with each other making the lonely ones only too aware of their singularity.' Harry bent over a rail that separated him from the long drop down. He rested his head in his right hand and frowned. 'Before, I had Cho and Ginny to distract me. But now, in my last year of classes, there are no distractions. Just me and myself.'

Harry watched his breath dance in front of his eyes. He thought about the two girls. 'I thought I liked Cho and I probably did at one point. But then she got so jealous for nothing because of Hermione. And I thought I liked Ginny at one point, but… she's more like a sister to me than anything.'

Harry flipped over, leaning back against the rail. He closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. 'And since then, no one's really sparked my interest. Ron and Hermione are so lucky that they have each other. And it's not just for Valentine's Day either. If either of them is upset about anything, they have each other. And I know that they're my friends and will support me during anything, but it's not the same. I just wish I could find someone for myself.'

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his shoes in the snow. The white reminded him of the lilies he saw in the field yesterday afternoon. Thinking about the flower brought a small smile to his lips. They were just so nice with their simplicity.

'Malfoy was actually pretty nice, too. He even thanked me in the end. If he acts that way with his crush, I don't think he'd have too hard of a time succeeding. I wonder why he thinks _I_ can be of help to him.' Harry thought hard. 'All of his friends are from pureblooded families; rich kids. Maybe… maybe Malfoy's crush isn't that well off. That sort of makes sense. I would think that a person with a rich background would have expensive tastes, but maybe someone of lesser means would like other things. Maybe Malfoy figures I'm not that well off.' The boy chuckled. 'Well, by Muggle standards, I'm rather worthless. But in this world, I have my own small fortune from my parents _and_ the Black family. I wonder how much Malfoy's worth…'

Harry didn't know when his smile had gone from tiny smirk to a full grin, but he suddenly didn't feel so down anymore. And despite the bitter cold from the winter air, he felt a little warm inside.

'I should go back inside before I freeze out here.' Feeling better than he had when he first stepped out, Harry left the frozen courtyard and went back inside the school. 'The Formosa Lily…' Harry smiled and hurried to find his friends.

---

Harry was pissed. He had been feeling pretty good since stepping outside earlier during lunch. Everything seemed to be going great, but things took a turn for the worse during his last class of the day. He wasn't exactly sure why he was standing outside the Room of Requirement today, especially after what had happened in Potions.

Malfoy was his usual annoying self again. This time, while working on a potion with Seamus Finnegan, the Slytherin thought it would be hilarious to drop in a special ingredient. Just as Harry turned to add the last element to the bubbling cauldron, the contents exploded, launching the purple substance at the golden boy. All the Slytherins laughed, as did a handful of other students in the class. And to top it all off, he lost twenty points from his house for a failed potion.

Harry spent the next half hour trying to get the purple goop out of his hair.

And now he stared angrily at the empty wall that was the entrance to the Room of Requirement, wondering just what the heck he was going to do when he saw the blonde bastard.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to make some arrangements in the kitchens, and plus I knew you would need the extra time to clean up that-"

Harry rounded the Slytherin as he walked up, hands clenched in fists and face contorted into a sneer. "You've got some nerve, Malfoy."

The other boy smirked and waved his hand. "It was a prank, Potter. Get over it."

"I will not! You humiliated me in front of our entire class, you got me _and _Seamus a bad mark for the day, _and_ you cost us house points!"

"Look. I know what will make it better." Malfoy reached into his satchel and pulled out a lily. "Here. I noticed you didn't take one yesterday and I know you really liked them so I-"

"Argh!" Harry growled. He walked in a tiny circle, running his hands through his hair before rounding up on the Slytherin once more. "You don't get to do that, Malfoy," Harry seethed. He was torn. He was angry with the other for what had happened in class, but he was also surprised and heartened by gesture. It only served to fluster Harry even more.

"What?"

"You can't be mean to me one second and then be nice the next. I can't do it. If you want my help, act like it. Stop messing with me."

Malfoy's face was serious. "All right, Potter. I get it."

"So?"

"So… fine. No more pranks."

Harry exhaled. "Good."

The two stood in a rather awkward silence. Harry felt that he needed to say something, but he didn't exactly know what. He had just blown up at the boy. He was still riding out the waves of frustration. But Malfoy had readily agreed to back off, so Harry was relieved, but he found he couldn't really look the blonde in the eye just yet. He looked at the flower instead, still in Malfoy's hands. "You- um… you picked it… for me?"

The other boy, who had been looking solemnly at the ground, looked at the lily and then at Harry. "Yeah…" he murmured. "I… thought you'd like to have one." He held it up to the brunette.

Harry was a mix of emotions. He was frustrated and relieved, and now he felt the tiniest bit of exuberance in knowing that Malfoy had thought of him, and not in a negative sort of way. Malfoy had committed a kind act for Harry. It was enough to let Harry forgive the boy.

He took the flower and smiled at it. He looked back up at Malfoy. "…Thanks."

The blonde just nodded slightly. "Well, come on. They'll be waiting for us by now."

"Who?"

"Just… come on."

Malfoy walked up and down the corridor, concentrating on the room he needed. When it was ready, the two walked in.

Harry was kind of disappointed when he entered the Room of Requirement with Malfoy today. Yesterday there was a huge field of flowers in a bright and sunny afternoon. Today, there was only a small table with two chairs and another small table off to the side.

"Well, sit down," Malfoy half-demanded.

Harry did as he was told and took the seat across from the blonde. "What are we doing today?" He asked.

"I want to know what kind of food to eat on Valentine's. You're going to help me decide what to get."

"But what if your crush doesn't like what I pick?"

"Unless they're allergic to whatever you choose, I doubt there'd be much of a problem. It's food."

"Well… true, but what makes you so sure that your crush would like what I like?"

"You're very… similar."

"How so?"

"Potter, just eat. I'm not going to tell you who it is, so stop prying."

Harry frowned. "Fine."

Apparently, the small table off to the side was connected to a table in the kitchens so that food would magically appear. The portions were small so that Harry and Malfoy could taste them all and not get full. They tried three different entrees: seafood, a steak, and pasta. After gulping down some water to clear his palette, Harry suddenly felt happy that he didn't get a chance to each much during lunch period, otherwise he would've felt incredibly stuffed.

"I don't know. They were all good."

"There had to be one better than the rest."

"Well then… I guess, the steak."

"You guess?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Come on, Potter. You're supposed to be helping me."

"Well, I don't know!"

Malfoy shook his head dejectedly. "Well what do you think? If you were going out to have dinner with your girlfriend, where would you want to go?"

"Honestly? This is supposed to be a romantic evening with your special someone, right? I wouldn't go anywhere."

"What?"

"I guess… I've always been fonder of home cooked meals. I mean, not back home where all I get is toast and jam, but whenever I stayed with the Weasleys, I always loved eating whatever Mrs. Weasley cooked up for us. Despite how cheesy it sounds, everything just tasted better because I knew that she was cooking with love. I never got that at my home. So when I do have it, I love it."

A look of concern and dread came over Malfoy's features. "Are you seriously suggesting that I cook on Valentine's Day?"

"Well, no. See! This is why this doesn't work. I have my own opinions about things and my reasons are far different from any one else's. I say pasta, she'll say fish! This won't work."

Malfoy sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes. He was solemn.

Harry bit his lip. 'Great… now look what I did… he just wants my opinion. It's not like he's going to decide everything based on my answers. I can't forget that.' He looked up at the other boy. "I'm sorry. That's not helping, I know. I… really liked the way it was seasoned… the steak, I mean."

One silver eye opened after the other and met with Harry's green irises.

Harry continued. "Pasta's messy most of the time, so your date would probably be worried about that… and the same goes for any sort of shellfish. It may be fun at home, but no one really wants to be seen going hands-on with their food at a fancy restaurant."

Malfoy moved to say something, but decided not to. Instead he looked at Harry. "Thank you."

Harry let out the small breath he'd been holding. He offered the other boy a small smile. "You're welcome."

---

That night, just as the boys in his dorm drifted off to sleep, Harry placed his lily on his nightstand. He stared at it contently before removing his glasses to lay them down next the flower.

He wasn't exactly sure how tomorrow would go now that Malfoy had promised to be good. But for whatever reason, Harry felt a little excited. He and Malfoy had a mutual agreement to not torture one another. And when Malfoy wasn't being a jerk, he wasn't terrible company. He seemed genuinely interested in Harry's opinions. And though Harry doubted that the two could become the greatest of friends, he felt that there was a light possibility that they would no longer be enemies. It was this thought that made Harry smile. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Harry seems to be a bit emotional, no? A little too sensitive, perhaps? Well… he's frustrated. He's lonely and as it turns out, the person he's spending more and more time with is Malfoy. That's gotta be confusing, right? He's just a confused teenager. Haha. I don't know what else to say. So… Hello!


	4. The Greenhouse Interview

**Chapter Four** – The Greenhouse Interview

The next day went smoothly, without hitch. Malfoy was true to his word and played no pranks on the Boy-Who-Lived. He made no insult, he offered no sneers, and he even managed to keep his friends from doing anything as well.

It was good day for Harry. He eagerly awaited the other boy at their meeting spot.

When Malfoy walked up, Harry smiled, showing his good mood.

"You look like an idiot, grinning like that, Scarface."

And just like that, Harry's mood dropped. He frowned at the other boy.

Malfoy laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just a filthy little habit of mine. I had restrained myself all day and I just had to get that last bit out of my system."

"Find someone else to help you, Malfoy," Harry said, turning to leave.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes and snatched Harry's wrist, making the other boy stop. "It was a joke, Potter."

"It wasn't funny."

"It was a little funny."

Harry moved to walk away again, but Malfoy gripped Harry's wrist a second time to stop him.

"Potter, come on. I was joking. I'm sorry, okay?" Despite his playful smirk, he seemed sincere.

Harry pulled his hand from Malfoy's hold. "Whatever. What are we doing today?"

"I just want to ask you some questions. We don't even need to go in there to do it."

"Well… what do you suggest then?"

"We can go to the Great Hall if you'd like."

"What?" Harry mimed shock. "And risk someone seeing me with _you_? I think not."

Malfoy snorted. "Ah. So you _do_ have a sense of humor."

Harry just smirked.

"Where do you want to go, then?"

Harry shrugged. "How about the greenhouse?"

"_Outside_?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "It's _cold_ outside."

"Not in the greenhouse."

"But-"

"Fine, Malfoy. Just forget it. We'll go wherever you want."

The other boy sighed. "I don't know _why_ you'd want to go _there_ of all places, but fine. We'll go to the bloody greenhouse."

Harry smiled and followed the disgruntled Slytherin outside. When the blonde opened the entrance doors, Harry couldn't help but laugh to himself as a torrent of curses escaped Malfoy's lips as the winter air hit the boy. Malfoy half-walked, half-ran the rest of the way to the greenhouse located at the side of the school. He threw opened the door and looked to Harry.

"Come on! Hurry up! It's _freezing _out here!" He waited until Harry was inside before closing the door behind them.

Harry looked around. Of course, the greenhouse hardly compared to the field from the other day, but all the plants in the room were interesting and the warmth of the room was certainly inviting. It was such a stark contrast to see the thriving green leaves against its winter background. He walked up and down the aisles, looking at the plants before stopping to look at the other boy. Harry had to chuckle. The boy in question looked rather annoyed. He was hunched over with his arms wrapped around himself as he tried to warm himself up.

"Geez, Malfoy. If you really don't like the cold, why did you agree to come out here?"

"Whatever. We're already here. Stop complaining." He rubbed his hands against his arms.

"I'm not complaining."

The other boy didn't respond. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He then pulled out a quill, one that would write on its own.

"Malfoy, again, I don't understand how my answers would be of any help. Your crush might not answer the same."

"And again, Potter, I'm asking for _your_ answers, not my crush's. I'm well aware of who you are and who my crush is, thank you. It's not like I'm taking your answers directly. I'm using them as a sort of… jumping point."

"Could you at least give me a hint to who it might be?"

"Potter, I'll be the one asking the questions from here on."

"But-"

"_No_."

Harry frowned. He moved an empty pot onto the floor before hopping up to sit in the now vacant spot. He folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "Fine. Ask away."

"Good." Malfoy did as Harry did, moving an empty pot to the floor to sit across from the brunette. Once situated, he looked up at Harry. "All right, Potter, what's your favorite color?"

"You see, I could answer red, but your crush could answer blue-"

"_Dammit Potter_," Malfoy was clearly agitated. "Just answer the bloody question."

"Green, okay? I like green."

The quill scribbled what Harry assumed was his answer onto the parchment.

"Okay… so… what are some of your hobbies? I mean, other than satiating your hero complex?"

"Ha ha," Harry responded, dryly. He frowned at the boy, but answered the question anyway. "I like playing Quidditch… I love flying. I just like being outside. I'm usually happier doing some sort of outdoor activity. Even taking the mundane indoor things like playing Wizard's Chess or just reading, I prefer to do them outside."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I was stuck indoors all day growing up. Being outside makes me feel freer. Like maybe I can just run away or something."

Malfoy looked at Harry critically, but didn't say anything in retort. "All right… During summer holiday, what do you like to do on a typical Saturday evening?"

Harry thought about it. He looked to the Slytherin and stated simply, "I avoid being verbally abused."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Potter, if you're not going to be serious about this-"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh really," he spat sarcastically.

"Yes really," Harry mirrored. "On a typical Saturday, my aunt, my uncle, and the chunk of lard I call my cousin, go out and have a nice outing with one another while I am left to clean the messes they purposefully leave for me. When they return in the evening, they usually find something, some _minuscule_ thing, to berate me about which in turn leads them to make fun of my lineage, my appearance, anything about me. It gets tiring very easily so I do my best to make everything _perfect _for them. So yes. On a typical Saturday evening, I avoid being verbally abused because I'm tired of it. I'm not fond of being reminded of all my flaws every weekend." Harry had said all this, looking Malfoy straight into his silver eyes. But now that he was finished, he found he could no longer look into them.

"Your family's really _that_ awful to you?"

He scoffed. "I spent my first ten years of life calling a cupboard under the stairs my room. What do you think?"

"But you're Harry Potter: vanquisher of all that is evil in this world."

"Yeah. _This_ world." Harry looked at his shoes. "My family doesn't care about all that. The only reason why they put up with me is because they're afraid I'll jinx them."

"So why don't you?"

"And get kicked out of school? No thanks. I like it here."

Malfoy was solemn as Harry looked anywhere but at the boy in front of him.

"Well, go on. Ask me something else."

Malfoy was quiet. Instead, he stopped quill, setting it down on the parchment it had been writing on. He bent forward, catching Harry's gaze. "What was that like?"

"What?"

"The first ten years of life in a cupboard?"

Harry looked curiously into Malfoy's eyes, wary of him. He thought he would find something evil there; something that wanted to know the answer for spiteful reasons. Maybe Malfoy planned to use his answer for ammunition once they were through. Maybe Malfoy was simply eager to learn that his nemesis had lived such an awful life.

But Harry didn't see any of that in Malfoy's eyes. They looked curious, sincere, even concerned. So Harry told him.

He told Malfoy that life under the cupboard was no life at all. That people literally walk all over you. He told him how his aunt and uncle always shunned him, never giving him the care a young boy needs while growing up, all the while spoiling their son rotten with gifts, food, and love. He told him that he never got anything that wasn't a hand-me-down, and that his birthday was just another day in the Dursley household. He told him that grade school was hard, especially when anyone who _might _be a friend was too afraid of Dudley and his goons to even consider it. He told him how he had wished to be someone else, to be somewhere else. He told him that the day he got his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was the greatest day of his life. He told him all of this, because really, Malfoy was the first one to ask.

The entire time Harry spoke, Malfoy listened intently. Occasionally, his face showed shock and disgust, concern and discontent, but he never interrupted. He let Harry vent all his pent up emotions about life with the Dursleys.

It wasn't until Harry was finished that Malfoy finally spoke.

"I always envied you… I always thought you had such a wonderful life where everyone worshipped the ground you walked on… but this…I never imagined _this_… Does anyone else even know?"

"Just Hermione and the Weasleys. Probably most of our professors, but… I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I don't really talk about it with others. It's not exactly something I like to share."

Malfoy looked incredulously at the boy. "So… you're serious? All of this… that's real?"

Harry just nodded.

"Christ, Harry. I never would have imagined…"

Harry finally looked back into Malfoy's eyes. 'That's the first time he's used my name…'

"That Dudley sounds atrocious. I mean, how can someone be _so_ selfish?"

The Gryffindor snorted. "Look who's talking, Malfoy."

"What? I resent that. That fiend and I are nothing alike."

"Give Dudley a wand and a massive trust fund are you're like the same person. Actually, I find that because you've got magic, and Dudley's somewhat afraid of me now because of magic, you're actually much worse."

Malfoy stared at Harry, mouth agape. "You can't be serious."

Harry just shrugged.

"No. You really think I've been _that_ horrible to you?"

"Well… yeah."

"How?"

"Malfoy, I don't-"

"_How_?"

Harry sighed. "Well, since the very first time I met you, you've constantly bragged about your lineage and your wealth. And then, when you found out about mine, you've since then ridiculed it. You've made fun of my lack of parents and property, my appearance and my friends. You've gone to great lengths to get me in trouble _many_ times. You've teased me and mocked me relentlessly. I've fought you verbally and physically on _several_ occasions. You've fought my _friends _on several occasions. Blimey, you've even left me to die a few times."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"No. Remember our first year? You left me in the woods with what turned out to be Professor Quirrel who then tried to kill me."

"That was _one _time." Malfoy looked away. He seemed angry. "I didn't… I never… I only did those things so that you'd…"

"So that I'd what? So that I'd have a constant reminder of how my life truly sucks?"

"No! So that you'd…" His last few words were mumbled and Harry couldn't make sense of them.

"What?"

Malfoy finally looked back at Harry. "So that you'd… notice me."

"What?"

"You're Harry bloody Potter. You're famous. Everyone constantly fawns over you and you're always surrounded by all sorts of people, and I just… I thought…" Malfoy looked away for a moment before continuing. "You hated me from the very beginning. I figured the only way I could ever get your attention was to antagonize you. And it worked. If I hadn't, I would have been just another face in a crowd."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

"And I guess… part of me did it out of jealousy too," Malfoy continued. "I always pictured a perfect little life for you, but it seems that was hardly the case. At any rate, I guess I should… apologize… for everything. I mean, I still… hate you, and all, but… yeah." The blonde stumbled through his words. It seemed like he wasn't sure of what to say, really, but knew he had to say something. It warmed Harry more that the heat of the greenhouse could.

"Thanks, Draco."

Silver eyes blinked up into green as he heard his given name being used. The two sat in silence for the next few moments until Harry decided to break it.

"So… what's your next question?"

Draco scoffed before a smile graced his lips. He thought about it. Then, "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?"

"Somewhere tropical. I've never been outside of England. I think a nice change of climate would be brilliant."

"Then why on earth did you want to come out here through the snow?"

Harry laughed. "To be honest, I just really liked the room you created the other day. I guess it inspired my green thumb."

"That? Then we could've just stayed there instead of trudging all the way out here! Geez, Potter…"

"I was surprised, actually. How did _you_ think of something like that?"

Draco glowered at the other boy. "I'll have you know that the gardens of Malfoy Manor are far more extensive than the one I thought up."

"Really?" Harry was genuinely intrigued. "I'd like to see that." He caught himself and wiped away his smile. "Err, I mean, something _like_ that. Not your house, exactly, but the garden- _a_ garden… similar… not yours…" Harry frowned at his own awkward mumbles and looked away.

A light chuckle came from the blonde. "If things work out, I'll show you the gardens at my house, Potter."

Harry jerked his head back towards Draco in surprise. "What? Really?"

Draco shrugged. "Only if things work out. Otherwise, I'll just send you a postcard with threatening words on the back."

Again, Harry laughed. "Do you have any other questions?"

Draco shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "No, I think I've heard quite enough."

Harry bit his lip. "Sorry, you probably didn't get much today."

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of something."

The brunette sighed. "Why are you going through so much trouble to impress this somebody? Does she even know how you feel?"

"…No, I doubt it. But... I kept this in for a long time. I figure, it's our last year, so I might as well dive in. Haven't _you_ ever been in love?"

"I thought I was… for a while anyway. But I guess I still don't really know what it means to be in… it. I guess that's why I'm sort of dreading this weekend. Everyone is going to be paired off and trapped in their own little lovesick worlds. It's no fun celebrating a day of love by yourself. Hey," Harry perked. "If it doesn't work out between you and your mystery girl, I'll be around. We should, I don't know, do something."

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"I, err, I mean, only if you want to, of course," Harry stammered.

"Potter, if I get rejected by my crush, I don't think I'd feel up to doing anything with much of anyone."

"Right," the Gryffindor nodded. "Of course. Stupid me. Besides," Harry chuckled, a little awkwardly, "you've got a load of friends you can turn. I mean, why would you want to hang out with-"

"It's not that," Draco interjected. "It's not that I wouldn't want to hang out with _you_, I just don't think I'd be good company considering certain conditions."

Harry shrugged. "I don't mind."

This time, Draco laughed. It wasn't a snort or just a chuckle, but a full on laugh. "Potter, what's gotten into you?"

Confused, Harry frowned. "What… what do you mean?"

"Are you so lonely that you'd want to spend Valentine's with me?"

"What? No! It's not like that!" He looked at the still laughing Draco incredulously. "I just thought that you'd want some company after something like that and since it seems no one else knows, I wouldn't mind being there for you, but if you find that my company would be so hilarious, then fine!"

"What makes you think no one else knows?" He asked between chuckles.

"Well, you were in the Room of Requirement… I thought you wanted privacy."

"Of course, but not because it was a secret. Christ, Potter, think of what I was doing. I couldn't exactly practice my confession of love in front of my peers. They'd torment me for sure. They've already been at my throat because of my little crush. Couldn't _believe_ who it was-"

"Wait. They all know?"

"Of course, they're my friends."

"And you won't tell me?"

"Well, no. You're not-"

"Oh. Right. We're not friends. I'm just at your convenience, right? Your crush is someone with the same tastes as me, right? And considering that all your friends are upper class ponces and that they probably made fun of you for who you've fallen for, that must mean it's someone of a lesser class, right? And since you think I'm of a lesser quality, we _must_ share the same tastes-"

"Potter-"

"Forget it, Malfoy. Let's just get this nightmare over with. If we're done here, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Harry hopped off the table and headed for the exit.

"Dammit, Potter," Draco growled throwing open the door to the greenhouse to follow the other boy. "It's not like that! Why are you being so sensitive?"

Harry paused to listen to Draco, but instead of answering the blonde, he continued to head back towards the castle, not because he was ignoring him but because he didn't know how to answer that. He knew he had overreacted in there, but he couldn't really figure out why. 'It's because he doesn't think we're friends. After all I said to him and his whole confession about why he teased me all these years, I'm still nothing more than just Harry Potter to him. I want to be something more-' Again, Harry paused. 'No wait…'

"Potter, look-"

The voice jolted the brunette back into action. He had almost forgotten that Draco was following him. He continued walking anyway. 'Friends. I want to be his friend. I'm sick of all the fights we have and I just want it all to be over so I want to be his friend. That's all I meant… right?'

"Potter-"

Harry was suddenly caught off guard when a hand wrapped around his. He immediately yanked it away, half because it had surprised him and half because of the way his heart was pounding in his chest at the contact. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling, nor did he understand it. Despite this, he still spun around and faced the other boy. "What?"

"You're blowing things out of proportion. You're not a tool. We- I don't know what we are, exactly, but you're _not_ a tool. And you're right, my friends are all rich ponces but that doesn't mean I'm looking for _your_ opinion because I think you're of a lesser quality. Different, yes, but not less."

Harry was dumbstruck.

Draco continued. "Look, what happened in there… you telling me about your family… I know it couldn't have been easy, especially since it was _me_, but I'm glad you did. I don't know exactly what you were expecting, but we've got a lot of history between us. If you want us to be friends, you can't expect it to be right off the bat-"

"I wasn't expecting-"

"I want it too, believe me, but at this point, the dust is still settling."

Harry sighed. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"Yeah, sure. Is that why you stormed out of there the way you did?"

"No. I just thought that after all this… after I'm done helping you get your girl, maybe we wouldn't have to go back to hating each other."

"I don't want that either. But we're not exactly going to be holding hands and singing folk songs any time soon."

"That's not what I was thinking-"

"But you get what I mean, right? I want to be your friend, Potter. I always have, if you've forgotten. I offered you a hand of friendship right on the train before we even got to this bloody school, but you turned me down."

"That's because you insulted my friend."

"Well that's beside the point. I wanted you as my friend and I still do. This is rather new to me. First I have to give up teasing you which really _has_ become somewhat of habit of mine, you poncy Gryffindor," at this, Harry rolled his eyes. "And now… I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore. Not when it comes to you."

Again the two stood in silence, not really know what more to say.

It was Draco who broke the silence once more. "Potter… I know you're curious. But I'm not ready to tell you yet. You _will_ find out, I can promise you that. And the reason why all of my friends know is because I grew up with these people. I know that even though they tease me for it, they support me."

"So would I-"

"Well… I don't doubt that, but it doesn't make it easier to come out with it. Do you get what I mean?"

Harry slowly nodded, but said nothing more.

"And at this point, we _are_ friends, okay? It's just… it's different, you know? Our relationship is at the moment getting redefined. In time, we'll see what comes of it."

This all made sense to Harry. He wished he had thought of it sooner instead of making so big of a scene. Draco had just put things so eloquently; it was no wonder why he was named Head Boy.

Harry sighed. "I'm sick of fighting with you."

"So then stop being so sensitive."

"I'm not-"

"You are."

Harry just glowered. "As a friend, it's your duty not to point out my faults-"

"As your friend, it's my duty to be _honest_ with you." Draco smirked.

The brunette rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So… all of your other friends know?"

Draco scoffed. "Unfortunately."

"So if we were friends, better friends like how you are with them, you'd tell me?"

"Potter, if we were better friends, I probably wouldn't even have to go through all…" Draco trailed off, his eyes slightly wide.

Harry furrowed his brows and tried to catch the other boy's gaze. Draco refused to look. Harry frowned. "What? What's the matter?"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the Gryffindor. "Nothing."

"Then what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! Just then! You were telling me that if we were better friends that-"

"You'd know that I was freezing my arse off out here so can we please just go back inside?" Draco didn't even wait for Harry's response. He just took off towards the castle.

Harry watched the boy go, utterly confused. 'Draco is obviously not keen on me finding out who his crush is… so that means he was letting something slip. That's why he took off like he did. So… if we were better friends, he wouldn't even have to go through all… all what? All _this_? What does _that_ mean?' Harry followed the tracks left by the other boy and walked calmly back towards the castle doors. 'If Malfoy and I were better friends, then we wouldn't have to go through all this… because he'd already know my tastes? Maybe? Or maybe we wouldn't have to go through all this because… that would mean he'd be a friend with his crush also. Maybe Malfoy's crush is one of my friends!' Harry grinned to himself, sure that this was a fact. He walked back into the school, feeling quite pleased with himself.

'I wonder who it is…' Harry pondered. He suddenly had a new way to distract himself from Valentine's Day and any distraction at this point was a good one.

Harry smiled. 'My evening just got more fun…'

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A bit longer, but mostly talking. It's necessary for them to clear the air before they can go much further. I'm sure nearly all of us know who Malfoy's secret Valentine is. I don't mind. It makes it funnier because we can all laugh at Harry's obliviousness. I know I do. I've been considering writing a companion piece so that we follow Draco instead of Harry. I think it'd be interesting to see what he's thinking, especially with the upcoming chapters (which I should comment that you should all please be aware of the rating for this piece before moving on). Yeah. Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying yourself. Thank you for reading (especially these boring author parts, haha). Please review! And have a nice day!


	5. The Potions Classroom

**Chapter Five** – The Potions Classroom

That evening, Harry had a goal in mind. He wanted to find out once and for all who Draco's mystery crush was. Curiosity was certainly getting the best of him.

Harry sat alone by a window along the sixth floor corridor. Dinner wasn't all that fun with his friends completely ignoring him again. They were looking over a catalogue of potential his and her promise rings. They didn't even notice when Harry got up to leave. He knew that once they did, they'd try to bombard him with invites. He was tired of being their third wheel, which was why he was sitting in such an obscure spot. They couldn't pity him if they couldn't find him.

'All right… let's see here…' Harry looked over the list he had just finished writing. It was a list of all the girls that he knew in his year, plus a couple of girls that he was a friend of who were from other years. Then he thought about what Draco might've mentioned in regards to the girl. 'Okay. So obviously it can't be any of his friends. I doubt he'd go through this if this girl were already his friend. That removes the Slytherin girls.'

Harry crossed off Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. He snicked upon crossing off the last girl's name. 'Draco and Millicent? That'd be a stretch…' He wasn't sure why he had put them on the list in the first place. None of them were exactly his friends.

'Anyway… I doubt Draco would be in love with Ginny. He's not a big fan of anyone in the Weasley family. So she's got to go…' He crossed her name off. Thinking of the Weasleys, Harry glanced at Hermione's name. 'Wait… it can't be her. She's with Ron. She shouldn't even be on the list…'

Just as he was going to cross her name out, Harry frowned. 'But Draco's crush is a girl who has similar tastes as I do. I guess Hermione and I would have similar tastes considering we were both raised in Muggle households. But… no. Draco's never been that fond of Hermione. But then again… he _did_ say that his friends tease him about it… If after all his tormenting, he really _did_ love Hermione, his friends would tease him for sure!'

Harry hopped off the windowsill with purpose. 'No. I can't have that. If Draco's in love with Hermione, I can't help him. I won't help him interfere with the relationship of my two best friends. They're in love and no one's going to get in their way. I have to make sure it's not Hermione.'

Harry's goal quickly changed from finding out who this mystery girl was to who this mystery girl wasn't. He hurried to the Great Hall, hoping some stragglers were still left behind. Upon arrival, he glanced over to the Slytherin table. Unfortunately, he couldn't spot that familiar head of blonde locks. Harry sighed.

'He's probably in the Slytherin common room by now… Maybe I can find someone to call him out for me…'

With that in mind, Harry set off for the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were located. He had been there once before and just when he thought he had forgotten its exact location, he spotted two Slytherin students heading into the entrance against a blank stone wall.

"Hey! Wait!" Harry called.

The two students turned and revealed themselves as Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They held hands, making Harry inwardly groan at the sight of yet another couple.

"Potter?" The taller brunette frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I-er… I came to see Draco. I was hoping you could call him for me?" Harry said this somewhat timidly. He wasn't exactly popular with these particular students.

Parkinson giggled. "Wait. You're here to see _Draco_?" She elbowed the boy and they looked at each other with knowing smirks. "All right, _Potter_. We'll get him for you."

The two burst with laughter before walking through the entrance.

Harry frowned. 'What's _that_ about?'

Before Harry could dwell on it much longer, the entrance opened once more. Draco stepped out and behind him were the sounds of cooing. He looked rather annoyed, but when he turned to look at Harry, his annoyance dissipated into a smile.

"So you really _are_ here."

"Yeah… what's going on in there?" Harry asked, trying to look into the common room. "What's with all the cooing?"

Draco took a step to the side, blocking Harry's view, just before the entrance closed off completely. He waved his hand, nonchalantly. "Don't mind them. Our resident lovebirds decided to snog in the middle of the common room. I swear, both Parkinson and Zabini are the worst exhibitionists. Or the best, whichever way you look at it." He shrugged. "Did you need something?"

Harry refocused his thoughts from a snogging pair of Slytherins to the list still in his grasp. "Oh, right. I have to know. Are you in love with Hermione?"

Draco visibly blanched. His eyes went wide and his brows instantly furrowed together. "_What_?"

"Cause if you are, I can't help you anymore. I _won't_. My two best friends are happy together and I won't let you get in the way."

The Slytherin sneered and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't be daft, Potter. There's no way I could even fathom _liking_ Granger. And even if by some miracle I had an _inkling_ of emotion towards her, I know that savage friend of yours would go mad and destroy me. Or else I'd kill him in the process only to have the whole _clan_ against me and I wouldn't want that. I know those twins. They fight dirty."

"Okay, first of all, Ron isn't a savage. And second, a simple 'no' would've sufficed." Despite Draco's indirect insult towards the family he loved, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He held up his list and crossed Hermione's name off for good.

"What's that?"

Harry was startled. He momentarily forgot that it was Draco who he was talking to while holding a list of _Draco's_ potential girlfriends. "I-er, it's a-"

The Slytherin quickly snatched the parchment out of the other boy's hands, all while deflecting Harry's protests.

"Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil- Potter, what is this? A list of girls you rejected for Valentine's?" Draco mused, using his free hand to hold the other boy back.

Harry finally shoved Draco's hand away and grabbed the parchment back into his possession. He rolled it up and tucked it into his jeans. "No. It's nothing."

Then, silver eyes lit up. "Oh! I know what that is!" Draco was smiling triumphantly. "You're trying to find out who my crush is, aren't you? That's why you came down here to ask me that _ridiculous _question. She's one of the names on that list, huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes and drooped his shoulders. He frowned at being caught, but conceded anyway. "Yeah… that's exactly what this is."

At this confession, Draco burst into laughter. "Potter, you are _too _much."

"Laugh all you want, Malfoy, but with what you've said so far, I'm positive your girl is on my list."

Draco was still chuckling. He leaned back against the wall and looked at Harry with a smug smile. "I can pretty much guarantee you that my crush is _not _on your list."

The brunette frowned and pulled out the parchment again. "But… you probably didn't see all of it. You don't know. There's also Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood-"

"Loony Luna? Honestly, Potter, could you picture _me_ with Loony Luna?"

"Don't call her that. She's my friend."

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his hand once more. "Yes, yes…"

"Your crush has _got_ to be on this list."

Draco sighed and looked to Harry. "Are all the names on your list female?"

"Well, yes of course-"

"Then no, Potter. My crush is _definitely_ not on your list."

Harry furrowed his brows, not exactly sure if he was understanding correctly. "So wait… what?"

"Potter, my crush is on a _boy_."

Harry shook his head, still not believing what his mind was registering. "No, but… then that means you…"

Draco nodded encouragingly.

"You're a poof?"

The Slytherin shook his head. "It's not like that. I don't like him _because_ he's a boy. I like him and he just happens to _be_ a boy."

The look of utter confusion told the blonde that Harry didn't get it.

"Look at it like this, Potter. I really like this person. If he were a girl, I'd like him. But he's a boy. And even though he's a boy, I still like him. It doesn't matter to me if he's a boy or a girl. I like _him_. I like _who_ he is, not what."

Harry's confusion seemed to lessen, but he was still in disbelief. 'Draco's crush is a _boy_. A _boy_.' He didn't know why, but Harry just couldn't seem to get over this fact. "But… you went to the Yule Ball with Pansy… I thought you guys dated."

"We did. For a while anyway," Draco shrugged. "But like with any couple, things just didn't work out. I even went out with Greengrass' younger sister, Astoria, for a while. But she just wasn't right for me."

"And this _boy_… is?"

Draco slowly nodded. "Yeah."

Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall opposite Draco. He stared at his shoes, his mind still reeling at this revelation.

"Like I said, Potter. I'm not interested because he's a boy. I'm interested in the person. He… makes me feel things I have never felt with anyone else."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Wow… I never would have guessed…"

"Well… there it is." Draco's gaze also dropped to his shoes, before timidly looking back up at the other boy. "That's not… a problem… is it?"

Harry immediately straightened up and looked the other boy in the eye. "Of course not. I get it. It's actually very… _surprisingly_… unselfish of you…"

The Slytherin scoffed, but Harry continued.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I don't care who you like. If this person makes you happy- oh! And they're not already taken by one of my best friends- then I'll do what I can to help."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Really…?"

The Gryffindor nodded, eagerly.

"Then… would you help me with something else?"

"Of course. Anything."

This answer seemed to please the blonde. With a smirk, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him down the corridor towards the Potions classroom. Once inside, Draco pulled out his wand and magically lit the lights in the room.

Again, Harry was confused. "What are we doing here?"

Draco pulled out two seats from under the workstations. He sat on one and motioned for Harry to take up the other. The brunette did as instructed.

"You said you'd help me, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Okay. Close your eyes."

"_What_?" Harry looked suspicious and skeptical all at once.

"Just do it."

"No, wait. What are you going to do?"

Draco didn't respond. He just stared at Harry with a frown on his face.

Harry sighed. "Swear you're not going to jinx me or anything."

The other boy rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "I thought we moved past this, Potter."

"_Swear _it."

"Fine, fine. I _swear_. Now close your eyes."

Harry looked at Draco with an expression that warned the boy that if he tried anything bad, he's seriously get hurt. But then, tentatively, Harry closed his eyes. "Okay. My eyes are closed. Now what?"

"Don't… move…"

"Malfoy, what are you-"

"I said, 'Don't.'"

Reluctantly, Harry kept still. The anticipation was killing him more than the question of 'what.' Harry felt vulnerable and before he could even ask himself why he was willing to put himself in this position for the boy who wasn't quite his friend yet, but was admittedly no longer an enemy, Harry felt something soft and smooth press against his lips. Tentative at first, but then getting steadily more aggressive, Harry sat there in confusion of what was going on, although he wasn't entirely against it. It was then that it finally registered in his mind that Draco was kissing him. Draco Malfoy was kissing _him_.

Harry eyes sprung open as he pulled away in surprise. The sudden jerk made the Gryffindor lose his balance as he toppled off the stool and onto the cold hard floors of the classroom.

"What? You- you!" Harry sputter, eyes wide and looking directly into silver. "What was _that_?!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Christ, Potter. Have you never been kissed before?"

"Of course I have!" He frowned. He finally picked himself up so that he was taller than the other boy, still seated calmly. "But why did you-"

"I've never kissed a boy before," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to know what it was like."

"You could have told me!"

"Considering your reaction, I highly doubt you would have let me."

"Well, obviously."

"It was just a kiss, Potter." He scoffed and looked to the side. "It wasn't even a good one."

"H- wait, what?"

"You're an awful kisser, Golden Boy. Perfect Potter isn't so perfect after all."

Harry's jaw dropped and he glared at the boy. "I'll have you know, I'm an _excellent_ kisser. You just caught me by surprise."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious. The girls I've kissed never said anything bad about it."

"Yeah. To your face."

Harry was seething. He growled before grabbing Draco by his collar and yanking the boy to his feet. He pulled the stunned Slytherin towards him, determined to prove him wrong by kissing him like no other.

Harry's lips were pressed firmly against Draco's. He pushed aside all rationale and kissed the blonde with fervor. Draco wasn't surprised for long as Harry felt the other boy give in, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. The two battled for dominance, lips rough against lips. Harry kissed Draco over and over, alternating between gentle and forceful. He _felt_ the other boy growl at Harry's aggression, before Draco took Harry's bottom lip between his own and bit down.

"Ah!" Harry called out in surprise. He released his hold on Draco's shirt and snaked his arms around his neck to run his hands through his hair. He yanked slightly, enough to make the boy release his lip so Harry could dive in for more. He felt Draco's hands run up and down his back and along his sides. He was dizzy with passion, and found himself losing strength in his legs. The two kissed until Harry's lungs cried for air. And with one last kiss, Harry pulled himself away, stumbling but managing to regain his balance.

Both boys panted hard, lips red from the act. They stared at each other, but neither really looking. Harry's heart was going wild. He could feel his blood coursing through his veins. The room suddenly felt too hot, too small, too confined for Harry.

It was Draco who spoke first.

"Christ, Potter…"

Harry straightened himself, flattening his mussed up shirt. "I told you," he said, his breathing slowed, yet still hard. His head was still reeling. Seeing Draco's usually pristine hair so out of place made Harry think the boy sexy, and that wasn't a thought that might've occurred to him had his mind been functioning properly. He had never felt this way, not with Cho and certainly not with Ginny. This was new. And had Harry's mind been functioning properly, he was certain he wouldn't have been thinking that it felt _good_.

Draco finally tore his eyes away. Turning his head to the side, he closed them. "_Christ_, Potter…"

When he opened them again, a resolve was shining through. It surprised Harry, but excited him even more. Draco exhaled once more before hopping off his seat and charging back at Harry, taking his head in his hands and pulling him close.

Harry felt Draco's lips cover his once more. This time, he greeted them. As Draco moved his arms back down around Harry's waist, Harry returned his own hands to the soft locks. He loved the way Draco's hair felt, almost as much as he loved the way his lips felt.

Draco was pushing him, forcing Harry backwards until he was against the wall. It was cold, but he quickly warmed up as Draco pressed against him. A little groan escaped the blonde's lips as Draco sandwiched their legs together, moving so that his leg was between Harry's. Harry also groaned at Draco's proximity.

Things had moved from warm to hot. Draco had moved so daringly close that Harry felt his leg brushing against his groin. The contact made Harry moan, giving Draco the opportunity to slip his tongue into the unsuspecting boy's mouth. Again, Harry was startled, but he quickly recovered and welcomed Draco's aggression. Feeling Draco's tongue brush and rub against his own made shivers shoot down his very core as Harry let out another guttural moan.

Draco's hands had snaked their way up under Harry's shirt and the contact of his palms against Harry's chest left trails of heat across the boy's torso. He felt Draco's nails graze him slightly, but not hard enough to hurt. All the while, Draco's tongue explored Harry's mouth, leaving nothing untouched.

His senses were overwhelming him. Harry's mind was hazy as he submitted himself to Draco's whim. Harry, needing air, broke the kiss, only to have Draco turn his attention to Harry's ear. He licked the lobe all around, nibbling the tip. The sensation made Harry moan with passion. Draco then moved, kissing, licking, and nipping Harry's neck. The brunette turned his head, giving the other boy more access which he gladly accepted. He both cursed and praised the nimble hands that continued to rub against bare flesh. A low growl emitted from Harry's throat as Draco rubbed his thumb against a nipple before pinching it.

"Mmm… ah…" Harry whimpered at the contact.

Draco's touches were driving Harry crazy. He couldn't concentrate. Nothing made sense. All he knew were these touches; these maddening touches. Even feeling Draco's ragged breath against his skin was making Harry drunk.

As one hand stayed to play with Harry's chest, the other traveled down, and Harry soon felt Draco slipping his hand around back and down the waistband of his boxers. This new feeling of Draco squeezing Harry's rear almost made the Gryffindor's legs give way. Draco recaptured Harry's lips with his as his tongue continued its exploration.

And then suddenly it was gone. Draco's hands had ceased their rubbing, his lips had left Harry's own.

Harry blinked in confusion, his vision still hazy. He was unsure of what was happening, but things made more sense as he felt the button of his jeans come undone. And when he began to feel the zipper slide down, Harry's mind snapped back into action. Just as Draco was reaching into Harry's boxers, Harry stopped him.

"Wa…Wait. What're you…?" Harry tried.

The Slytherin paid no heed as he shook away the hands. He let out a primal growl and moved to take Harry's lips once more.

Harry broke the kiss and tried again. "Wait, Draco don't- ah!" He threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Draco finally slipped his hand down Harry's pants, taking a firm hold of his now fully erect member.

Anything Harry wanted to say flew out the window and was replaced by the sound of heavy panting as Draco began to stroke Harry up and down. The blonde returned his attention to the other boy's neck and began kissing and licking the untouched areas.

If he hadn't been pinned against the wall, Harry was sure that he would have collapsed. He looked up at the ceiling through cloudy, unfocused eyes. He couldn't think. He could hardly breath. He could only feel and all he felt was Draco.

The other boy stopped his ministrations enough to undo his belt. Harry watched in foggy confusion as Draco pulled out his own erection, his mind too clouded to say or do anything, let alone protest. Then, he covered Harry once more, taking both of them in his hands. Harry felt Draco move against him, emitting small moans with each gyration. He rubbed the two erections together, working them both with one hand as the other was pressed against the wall in order to stabilize him and Harry.

"Ah…ah! Draco…Dra…" Harry cried. He felt the build up of his groin. He knew he wouldn't last much longer under Draco's touch. Feeling Draco's hand sliding up and down, plus the friction he felt while being rubbed against Draco's own was driving Harry wild. He hadn't felt this good in a long while. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer. "Draco… I'm gonna… I'm…"

With one last stroke, Harry came as stars blinded his vision. He heard one last groan from Draco before he too reached his peak. Both boys stayed where they were, trying to regain themselves.

Moments passed before Draco finally moved. Releasing Harry, he tucked himself back in and then pulled out his wand. He murmured a spell, effectively cleaning him and Harry of the evidence of their activities.

When Harry looked at Draco, the other boy looked rather shocked. Realization read loud and clear across his face, as it seemed he just figured out what they had been doing. The boy took a wobbly step backwards, covering his mouth with his hand. He didn't even look up at the brunette. Draco just continued moving away until he reached one of the stools he had pulled out earlier. He sat down and after a brief moment, he bent over the desktop, burying his face in his arms.

Harry was to say the least confused. He adjusted himself, zipping up his jeans and smoothing down his shirt once more. He remained where he was against the wall, wary that if he moved, that his legs might not support his weight just yet. He was confused about how things had escalated to that point. He was confused about his own feelings. He knew he should feel something; something other than satisfied. He should be angry with Draco for not stopping. But watching Draco's reaction was surprising. He looked guilty even, like he never intended things to go this way. Harry understood that. And that was why the only thing Harry felt right now was sympathy.

"Draco…" Harry started, finally finding his voice. The other boy didn't move. Harry moved a little shakily from the wall over to Draco. He stood on the other side of the workstation, facing the boy. "Draco what… are… are you okay?"

The blonde looked up, peering over his arms at Harry. "Are _you_?"

"Y-Yeah…" Harry stammered. He wasn't exactly expecting that. "Are… you mad?" Before the Slytherin could answer, Harry jumped back in. "Cause you don't have to be. We didn't do anything wrong." Harry didn't really understand why he felt the need to justify what had happened. Maybe he was trying to explain it to himself as well. "We just… got caught in the moment. Things escalated and… yeah. I mean, we're young, horny teenagers." Harry chuckled, trying to lighten things a bit. "People expect this of us. We didn't… do anything wrong."

Draco only moved so that his chin was resting against the desktop. He looked away.

"So… are we… okay?" Harry asked timidly. "I mean, I don't want something like this to mess up what we had going…We can just forget it and move on, right?"

At this, Draco sat up wearing a confused expression on his face. "Potter, I shoved my hand down your pants and gave you a proper wank and all you're worried about is if we're still friends?"

Harry frowned. "Well… judging by the way you're taking it, it doesn't seem like you had meant it. Like I said. We were caught in the moment. Two horny teenagers getting off. Trust me Malfoy. If I really wanted you to stop, I would have stopped you."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really. So that means you _did_ want it?"

Harry's cheeks instantly flushed red. "That's not… No. That's not what I meant! I-"

The other boy finally let out a small chuckle. "All right, all right, Potter. I get it." Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So… _you're_ not angry?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "It's not like it was intended. We just got carried away. I get it."

"Still. Getting a hand job from _me_ couldn't have been high on your to-do list."

Harry shrugged. "Could be worse. And to be honest, I haven't exactly been touched like that in a while so…" The brunette suddenly felt shy and so stopped talking. 'Why did I say that? Dammit…' As Harry mentally berated himself, Draco chuckled. He just stared at the Gryffindor, making the boy feel a little self-conscious. "What?"

"Harry… I…" Draco started. He sighed and tried again. "My crush-"

"Oh!" Harry said, suddenly remembering. "Oh you must be worried about what he'll think, huh?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing. He'll never know. And besides, it's not like you've actually confessed yet so you're not exactly together so it's not like you're cheating on him, right? He was probably who you were thinking about during… _that_, huh?"

A smile came upon the blonde's lips. "…Yeah."

"Well don't worry. He won't find out from me. I'm ready to just put this behind us."

"If you say so, Potter…"

"Yeah. I do. So stop moping. Let's just pretend this never happened."

"You know, you're taking it a lot calmer than I thought you would."

Harry snorted. "You're telling _me_. But I guess… since you actually seem like you regret it… I can't be mad."

Draco nodded slowly. "…Right… regret…"

"Okay. Let's get out of here. It's almost curfew and I have to get all the way back up to the tower." Harry moved towards the door, ready to move on, when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned to look at the other boy.

"Thanks… Harry."

Memories of what that very hand had been making him feel not too long ago flooded his brain, but Harry fought to keep them at bay. "N-no… problem…"

Draco's gaze broke from green eyes to Harry's scar. With his other hand, he traced the imperfection lightly, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Draco looked as if he were going to do or say something more, but stopped himself. Instead, he released Harry and offered him a small smile. "Good night, Potter."

Harry just nodded, walking backwards towards the classroom door. He opened it and stopped just before walking through. He looked at Draco who was still watching him. He smiled back at the boy. "Good night… Draco."

And with that, Harry closed the door behind him and hurried off to the Gryffindor dorms.

Harry's mind was spinning. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Furthermore, he couldn't believe how calmly he had taken the whole thing. 'Draco Malfoy just hand his hands all over me… he had his _lips _and _tongue_ all over me…' Harry shuddered in remembering the motions. 'I can't believe we just did that…'

Harry quickly made his way up a flight of stairs, not wanting to be caught outside the dorms after curfew.

'This should feel a lot… different. I thought I'd feel a little- I don't know- _disgusted_ at having a boy touching me like that, let alone _Malfoy_. But… It didn't feel _bad_…' Harry was bewildered by his own reaction. 'It was all rather good… Actually, if I'm being honest with myself, it felt _really_ good. But that's only because lately the only one who's touched me like that has been me. Right?'

Harry paused as he looked upon the portrait of the fat lady. He didn't really want to go inside yet. He glanced at his watch. He still had a few minutes before Filch made his rounds. Harry sighed and took a seat on the floor.

'I never thought of myself like that… I never thought I could be with a boy. But then again, I never really thought of it. I mean, I never would have imagined _Draco_ would like a boy, but he _did_ say that wasn't the reason… His reason makes a lot of sense, actually. The one he fell in love with just happened to be a boy…' The more Harry thought about it, the idea wasn't so strange. 'I think… if I found someone to love who would love me in return… I guess gender wouldn't matter so much. As long as there's love, why should that matter? But could I really picture myself with a boy?'

Again, flashes of Draco licking his neck came to Harry's mind as a blush crept up the boy's face. He wouldn't admit it to himself just yet, but if that boy made Harry feel how Draco just did, he wouldn't be opposed to such an idea.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the muddled confusion. 'Whatever. It's not like anyone like that is just going to bound up any time soon.' He sighed and picked himself up off the floor. He shoved his hands into his pockets and felt something in one of them. He pulled it out and read the list of Malfoy's potential girlfriends. He scoffed at the list. Crumpling it up, Harry shoved the piece of parchment back into his pocket and finally made his way into the dorms.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hehehehe… Oh I really want to know what was going on in Draco's head at _this_. Haha. And if you're wondering, yes. I've already started the companion piece. I decided to do it before I even posted that last chapter. Haha. I don't know if I should finish this story first and then post that or if I should try to sync them at this point, but I'm leaning towards syncing. What else… Thank you all for reading! Please review. I love coming home to a nice sized inbox filled with reviews. Oh and if you've lost track, it's February 11th at the point in the story. Just a few more days before Valentine's!


End file.
